love and war
by singing like blue
Summary: This is time. Good tidings, Amelia Pond - ElevenAmy


**AN- Basically, I'm writing this because I'm in a Eleven/Amy mood. I know, I should be writing Future Erased, but it's hard to make my character angry with the Doc! You try it! So, here is this bit of fluff. And to Taylor, Izzy, Carly and Emma, if they're reading this, I haven't gone sooooo D/M that I write fanfiction about them, so Emma, Taylor, stop dying! The other reason I'm writing this is because I read Taylor's (SomethingOutOfNothing) Change this morning and I'm like, "Awesomeness!" So, she's inspired me. Thanks Taylor.**

* * *

><p><span>I Love You Enough To Let You Go<span>

* * *

><p>When he sees her with him, his mind always drags back to that night...<p>

_Amelia Pond, you're getting married in the morning!_

Why did he say that? He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He loved her. More than love with Rose Tyler or Sarah-Jane Smith, it was bigger with her. Enormous. So, why did he let her go?

Never mind River. Amy Pond was the one he loved. And now she's married to Rory, otherwise known as Beak-Face, and now she's long gone.

Why is life always like this?

* * *

><p>When she sees him alone in the Tardis, her mind always drags back to that night. All the kissing and love they could have had, but he ended it. And he was right to. I mean, she was getting married in the morning. But why was the spark still there?<p>

When Rory catches her looking, she just says she's worried about him and leaves it there. Of course he believes her, Rory worships her. She had Rory, why was she being so greedy?

* * *

><p>When he drops them off in a house with a big blue door, he asks Amy, was it worth it? He got the normal answer, shut up, of course it was. He laughs to cover up the fact that he's totally turned on by that. He looks into her eyes and sees the fact. It was worth it.<p>

But, now she has to live a normal life, with Rory Pond, the country nurse. Typical. All the good women are taken.

The nurse and the kissogram. How much better it would be if it was the Time Lord and the kissogram.

He leaves with tears down his face and a broken heart. His conscience is heavy and all he wants to do is go and cry. Why did everyone leave him? Why couldn't he just be normal, with a wife and kids and a car and a house and a mortgage and a job and, everything.

Except, the only thing he has is a box. A crying madman and a box.

He misses the times she would spy on him late at night and that funny time she caught him with a fish he thought was the Prince of Wales. He remembers how they laughed the next morning and when Rory asked what they were laughing about, they couldn't explain because of the silliness of the fact. He remembers those good days without Rory when they could just play around the Tardis, reading books and playing darts, with her favourite band, Muse, playing in the background. He can dream. But he can't live it anymore.

* * *

><p>Whenever she hears the word, Doctor, her mind starts racing. But then she realises it's just a normal Doctor they're talking about, not the Doctor who travels in time and hasn't passed any exams. She never has Doctor's appointments, they hurt too much. Mentally. She wants all this mourning to end, but it never will. When she's a old lady in a nursing home, she will still be mourning the loss of him.<p>

Maybe he will visit one day.

Maybe he won't.

One day, in town, she sees a notice up for the Children of Time to come to meetings at the new town hall. She wants to find out what it is, so she sneaks into the service. Many people are there, telling their recollections of the Doctor. She shows herself, and explains she's travelled with the Doctor.

Is this what he always does? She thinks. Does he leave everyone behind?

* * *

><p>He decides to visit them after Madge's push to. He arrives on their doorstep, and finds a very angry Amelia Pond. And then he abruptly gets squirted by a water pistol.<p>

He deserved it. Apparently.

Then he gets taken into Amy's arms and follows her inside. Beak-Face is cutting the turkey and River wanders in. He sees her and thinks, she is beautiful.

Maybe it's time to stop mourning. Maybe it's time to move on.

Because he knows the old saying, if you love someone, let them go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just some references, the Prince of Wales fish thing actually happened, it's just in a deleted scene on the season 6 boxset. It's called Night And The Doctor: Bad Night. Muse is put as Amy's favourite band as it's played in the Almost People. It's really funny how I picked the band straight away and I don't even like them much. My dad's just like, yeah, stop being crazy and watch Doctor Who. No complaints from me. I think that's all the references. PM me if you don't understand some things. <strong>


End file.
